


pick my petals off (make my heart explode)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, now that i've gotten a taste will i ever write anything else the answer is maybe, there's a lil teensy tiny bit of plot but it's just really an excuse to write sex so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s when he’s frantically looking into the medicine cabinet for something to take that it hits him. He stares at the bottles of pills in horror, realizing what’s going on with him.</p><p>He’s completely forgotten about his suppressants. And he’s been spending so much time with Louis, too—of course the alpha’s constant proximity is going to trigger it.</p><p>He breaks into a sweat, now recognizing the hot feeling twisting inside him.</p><p>He’s going into heat.</p><p> </p><p>(harry unexpectedly goes into heat in the middle of finals, and louis, being the good boyfriend that he is, helps harry through it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	pick my petals off (make my heart explode)

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii i am back from the dead, and by the dead i mean coursework and final requirements and exams. so!! as a way to celebrate the semester being over with here is another alpha louis/omega harry fic from me.
> 
> title from 'froot' by marina and the diamonds.

Harry pushes past Niall the moment the blond opens the door, huffing a breath as he tries to balance the stack of eight books that he’s meant to go over for his papers. Aside from all the theory analyzing he’s expected to do, he’s got a political story waiting to be revised and frantic handwritten notes from when he attended a conference to make sense of and translate into a report. Not to mention, he’s got written exams coming up in a few weeks.

Safe to say, Harry is _not_ having a very good time right now.

“Hello to you, too, Harry!” Niall says cheerfully, closing the door behind him and turning to Harry with a bright smile. He doesn’t even offer to help Harry with the books. In fact, he eyes them with this amused kind of glint in his eye, the corner of his lips quirking up even more as though he’s enjoying Harry’s obvious suffering. Bastard. “How’s the journalism life treatin’ ‘ya?”

Harry just glares menacingly. Or, well, he tries to at least, but he’s been told again and again that his glares look less ‘I’ll fuck you up if you don’t stop’ and more ‘angry kitten whose ball of yarn got taken away.’ Anyway, if his hands were empty right now, he definitely would’ve smacked his friend on the arm. But maybe not too hard. He’s still a gentle soul, after all.

God, he should’ve just taken music instead. Maybe if he had, he’d be a rock star by now, touring and taking the world by storm, performing in front of thousands of people screaming for him. That would be the life. But then again, that would also mean he’d be constantly on the road and missing his hot teacher boyfriend.

And speaking of hot teacher boyfriend—“Is that Harry?”

Harry looks away from Niall just in time to see Louis stepping out from the living room, dressed comfortably in one of Harry’s purple jumpers and a pair of banana-patterned boxers, which also belong to Harry. They’re very big on clothes-sharing. Harry himself is wearing one of Louis’ countless denim jackets at the moment.

“Baby,” Louis greets, voice fond, and Harry sighs happily. Louis calling him pet names always makes his insides twist and flutter and turn into mush. “Did you lose your key?”

“Nah, it’s in my pocket,” Harry says, lifting the stack of books still in his arms. “Can’t quite reach for it now, though.” Being a media student is hard. So is being a literature student. Maybe Harry really should pursue music instead, but he’s already switched majors once and the process isn’t exactly something he’d like to repeat, so. He’d just bear with it.

Louis, like the good alpha boyfriend he is, steps in immediately and takes half of the books from Harry. He frowns down at them, nose wrinkled. “Finals?”

Harry nods grimly. “Finals.”

“Finals!” Niall cheers happily, and right. He’s still there. And why is he happy about finals approaching? Why is he not drowning in coursework and requirements like Harry is? He’s already graduating the following semester, why isn’t he freaking out more? Why. “I best be on my way. I have people to meet for a group project.”

“What about the game?” Louis asks, pouting.

Niall waves a hand. “Let’s just play again some other time. Bye Harry!”

And then he’s out the door, leaving Louis and Harry standing there. There’s silence for a few seconds following the blond’s abrupt leave, and then Louis turns to Harry, face unimpressed. “I bet he doesn’t really have a group meeting to go to. He only left because I was kicking his arse in our game.”

Harry laughs, that loud full-body one that he used to cover with a hand over his mouth. But ever since Louis told him that he likes the sound of Harry’s laugh and that he thinks the scrunchy-face thing Harry does is cute, Harry no longer bothered with hiding it. Besides, it makes Louis look at him with this soft expression on his face, like he adores Harry, so.

Harry’s laughter dies down after a while, and he gives Louis an equally soft look back. God, they’re a bit disgusting, aren’t they? No wonder Niall was rushing to leave. He’s always complaining about being the third wheel.

They move into the living room after, and Harry can see that the game is still set up. Louis sets the books down on his coffee table and shuffles some papers, probably things he needs to grade, and motions for Harry to set the rest of the books down on the now empty space. Harry groans in relief once his arms are free of books, sitting heavily on the worn-out secondhand sofa that Louis can’t seem to get rid of. It’s an ugly shade of green and it sinks a little in the middle, but Harry’s quite fond of it as well. They’ve snuggled a lot on this sofa. And maybe Harry’s blown Louis a few times on this very sofa as well, but point is, there are a lot of memories associated with it and no matter how much Jay insists that Louis get a new one whenever she comes by for a visit, both Louis and Harry are adamant on keeping it for as long as it’ll still hold them up.

Harry watches, suddenly feeling sleepy, as Louis sets about removing the game. All at once the events of the day catch up to his body and he suddenly feels exhausted, sinking lower onto the sofa as his eyes threaten to fall shut. He can’t fall asleep though—he needs to start going through his references.

But god, he’s _so_ tired. Has been for the last two weeks, if he’s going to be honest, what with the field work assignment he did and all of the usual reports that come with being a journalism student that he needed to submit. And now finals are quickly approaching, and he has so many revisions to do. Just earlier today he spent three hours inside the main library of their university, after consulting with two of his professors for about half an hour each. Life as a student is hard.

“Tired, baby?” Louis’ voice pulls Harry out of his thoughts, and he opens one eye—he can’t even remember when he let them fall shut—to see Louis giving him a slightly concerned look. Harry just smiles and shrugs, motioning at the books on the coffee table. He’s sure Louis understands. Louis just graduated a year ago, after all, and he had been taking a degree in english, so knows just as much as anyone how hard it is to deal with papers upon papers, especially during finals month.

Louis offers to make Harry tea, kissing Harry lightly on the forehead before he exits the living room. Harry just sits there and allows himself a few minutes to relax. He probably dozes off for a bit because when he blinks his eyes open next, Louis’ sitting beside him, glasses perched on his nose as he grades the papers of his students. There’s a cup of tea on the coffee table but it no longer seems like it’s hot, and when Harry shifts he realizes that he’s curled up and leaning more against the armrest of the sofa, a blanket wrapped around him. Louis must’ve done that. He always looks after Harry.

Smiling at the thought, Harry pushes himself up, letting Louis know that he’s awake. Louis pauses from where he’s about to underline a sentence in red, turning to Harry with a soft smile. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Harry yawns, rubbing at his eyes. “How long was I asleep?”

“Just around half an hour, actually.” Louis leans over for a kiss, before adding, “Let me make you another cuppa. That one’s gone cold.”

“Sorry,” Harry murmurs sheepishly. He didn’t really mean to fall asleep.

Louis just smiles and ruffles his hair, though. “S’not a problem, love.” He gives Harry one more kiss before setting the papers he was grading aside and getting up.

This time when he returns, Harry is already reading, pencil poised over his notepad to take down notes. He accepts the cup Louis gives him with a kiss, taking a grateful sip immediately.

“Careful, it’s hot,” Louis reminds him.

Harry presses his smile against the rim of his mug. “Yeah, okay.” He stretches his foot and pokes at Louis’ thigh with his big toe, waiting until Louis turns to him with a questioning look. “Thank you—for, you know, taking care of me.”

When Louis smiles, it feels a little like seeing the sun for the first time after days of rain. “Of course, love.”

 

~

 

Harry first met Louis a year ago, when the omega was still a literature freshman, unfamiliar with the wide and daunting campus grounds after spending so long in the schools of tiny Holmes Chapel. Louis, who was in his final year of studying english, had been the one to guide Harry, help him fit in and make a place for himself in their university. Louis, who had smiled at Harry with this reserved kind of fondness from the very moment they met, after Harry had accidentally bumped into him, sending the alpha’s books dropping to the ground in his haste to get to class.

“Sorry!” Harry had squeaked, mortified when he caught a sniff of the air and realized that he ran into an alpha. He was even more embarrassed when he realized whoexactly he ran into.

But Louis just smiled, said it was okay, and Harry had scrambled to help Louis pick up his books. After, Louis had given Harry this curious look and asked, “You look very familiar. Do you dorm?”

“Yeah,” Harry had blushed, blurted, “you’re Louis Tomlinson.”

Which, was even more embarrassing and probably made him look like a proper creep, but Louis just smiled at him, all warm and crinkly-eyed. “Well, I hardly think it’s fair that you know my name and I don’t yours.”

“Harry,” was Harry’s response, all soft and shy, “m’Harry Styles.”

And that was the start.

Everyone in their dorm building knew Louis Tomlinson, and everyone—whether they admitted to it or not—pretty much worshipped him. He was bright and loud, yet at the same time his presence had also been calming, especially to Harry. He was reckless, always the first one to plan elaborate pranks with Niall to pull on Liam, one of Louis’ good friends and the head of their dorm at the time. But at the same time Louis was also responsible in his own way, taking full responsibility for his actions if things went a little wrong and looking out for the people he cared about.

Harry is lucky enough to be one of those people. In fact, as Louis’ told him countless of times before, shouted from the rooftop of the engineering building the night of graduation and whispered when they found themselves tangled in the sheets of Louis’ new flat, Harry is on the very top of the list of people he loves and cherishes.

“Just don’t tell me mum and sisters,” Louis had added, giggling breathily as he pulled Harry’s body flush against his, and that was the moment Harry knew he’s in love. “But I really do love you the most.”

Louis just made Harry feel safe. _Makes_ Harry feel safe. Most of the alphas Harry had met terrified him in some way, or at least made him feel cautious, but he never felt that way with Louis. From the start Harry had been drawn in, and Louis had been the same about him. It was only two months into their quickly-blooming friendship that Louis asked Harry out, and it was only less than a month after that Louis asked Harry to be his boyfriend.

He makes Harry feel protected, is the thing. He takes care of Harry in every way he can, even now that he has a job and his own flat while Harry is still in the university dorm building, trying to adjust to the switch he made from literature to journalism (Louis had also been the one Harry first talked to about switching, and Louis had listened to him intently, supported him every step of the way).

And maybe it’s a bit naïve of Harry to be thinking about this already, at the age of twenty-one with a twenty-three year old boyfriend who’s just started teaching at one of their local high schools, but he’s pretty sure that Louis is The One for him, capital letters and all. He’s pretty damn positive, actually.

And, looking at the text he’s just received from the alpha (a simple _goodluck w ur classes today haz !! x_ that makes the next six hours of lectures a little easier to deal with), Harry knows that Louis feels the same.

 

~

 

When Harry wakes up, he finds himself in Louis’ bed, clutching a pillow to his chest with his face pressed into the sheets. It smells a lot like Louis, but also like Harry. He smiles.

He’s been spending so much time at Louis’ place, sleeping over and making dinner for the two of them when he has time, but mostly just to revise. He likes the dorms, he really does—he’s made a lot of friends and his new roommate, a freshman beta named Jake who’s taking biology, is a pretty decent bloke too. But sometimes, especially when finals are creeping closer and closer, it gets harder and harder to stay there. Half of the boys in their dorm building get even crazier during this time, pranking almost everyone just to relieve some of their stress, while the other half resort to studying like there’s no tomorrow, reciting formulas and memorizing nearly everything in their notes.

It all drives Harry mad. He’s learned early on that it’s near impossible for him to get shit done while he’s there.

So Louis’ place it is for him. Really, with how often he’s here, it’s no wonder Niall constantly teases them about just moving in together. Harry just usually blushes while Louis looks at Harry fondly, telling the blond beta, “After Harry graduates.”

But really, they might as well be living together, anyway. Louis’ closet is now a mix of his band tees and Harry’s floral shirts. Harry’s missing half of his wardrobe at the dorm already, which he makes up for by sneakily taking one of Louis’ Adidas hoodies or denim jackets every now and then. He also has a toothbrush in their main bathroom, some of his designer boots are lined up with Louis’ Vans by the front door, and sometimes Anne even calls _Louis_ first to check up on Harry. They’re practically married.

Married. Harry sighs dreamily at the word, pressing his face deeper into the sheets. What a wonderful thing to think of, marriage. They need to get bonded first, though, which—Louis hasn’t really told Harry anything, but he has a strong suspicion that Louis plans on officially bonding soon. Hopefully. Louis had just wanted to make sure—not on whether Harry is the one for him, because _duh_ , but on whether the both of them are ready for that kind of commitment, since in a way it’s much more permanent and stronger than marriage. But Harry is ready. He has been for a while.

The sheets beside him are still a little warm, and Harry reaches out and feels where Louis had been. He knows the alpha has to be at the high school from seven in the morning to three in the afternoon, so Harry guesses that it must be half past seven or eight at the latest. He has a lecture on journalism ethics at ten, and so he forces himself to roll out of bed.

There’s a note on the bedside table. _morning babe!_ it reads, _made you some brekkie. remember to lock the door when you leave for lecture. love you lots!!_ followed by a smiley and small hearts. Harry sighs happily, clutching the note to his chest. He loves Louis so much, sometimes he doesn’t even know what to do about it. It kinda feels like his heart’s too big, his chest threatening to burst with all the adoration he feels for the older boy.

So he sends Louis a text, just a simple _I love you xx_

That will have to do for now.

 

~

 

It goes like that for the next two weeks. Harry spends more time at Louis’ flat than his dorm, so much that Jake looks surprised and a little confused the one time Harry does sleep in their room (and that’s only because Harry needed to go back to the main library looking for a specific book his professor told him to read, and then he ended up staying in between the shelves for far longer than he thought. By the time he got out he felt like he was ten seconds away from passing out, and he ended up falling asleep the moment he laid down on his bed, which was how Jake found him around three hours later).

He gets more suggestive texts from Niall about making things official and just moving in, to which he just usually responds with _don’t you have a thesis you’re supposed to be working on._ Niall just sends him a string of emojis as an answer, normally.

But point is, Harry’s life has been a whirlwind of papers and revisions and Louis. He tends to doze off in lectures and in the middle of rewriting a report, so much that he can’t think of anything else beyond his academics and Louis.

In fact, he even forgets about one pretty important thing.

Something that he only remembers when he wakes up one morning feeling odd, a little hot and sweaty like he’s about to get a fever. Which, that would be bad. He can’t get sick now, not when he’s halfway through finals month. He pulls away from the sheets and gently rolls onto his side—as usual, Louis is already gone, a note on the bedside table and the remaining warmth on the sheets the only evidence that he’s been there the night before. Harry knows Louis feels guilty about leaving Harry to wake by himself, and if Harry’s going to be honest he’d much rather start the day feeling Louis’ arms wrapped securely around him, but they both know it’s ridiculous to wake up at the same time. Louis’ work demands that he be up by six and Harry’s lectures are usually around nine or ten. Plus, Harry can definitely use all the sleep he can get, since he usually stays up until the very early hours of morning.

Sighing, he pulls himself out of bed. He nearly falls over once he’s set his feet on the floor, however, a sudden hot feeling washing over him. He feels a little dizzy, but he grits his teeth and forces himself to make it into the bathroom. Maybe he just needs a cold shower, or some meds. He can’t get sick now.

It’s when he’s frantically looking into the medicine cabinet for something to take that it hits him. He stares at the bottles of pills in horror, realizing what’s going on with him.

He’s completely forgotten about his suppressants. And he’s been spending so much time with Louis, too—of course the alpha’s constant proximity is going to trigger it.

He breaks into a sweat, now recognizing the hot feeling twisting inside him.

He’s going into heat.

 

~

 

Harry, despite his senses screaming at him to call his alpha, decides to just stay home and send Niall a quick text.

_can’t come to classes today, can you pass by the faculty later and tell prof jones?_

Niall’s reply comes a minute later. _uh u kno were not n d same bldng ryt ? we dont evn shre any class_

Harry huffs, feeling more and more like his body’s about to burst into flames as the minutes pass. He shifts on the bed, trying to focus on the screen of his phone. He’s not out of it yet, doesn’t feel desperate just yet, but he can clearly feel the beginnings of a heat. _yes but your building is right across from mine and prof jones knows you. tell her i’m in heat, please._

If it had been anyone else, Harry would’ve felt embarrassed at admitting such a private thing. But he’s known Niall just as long as he has Louis, and he trusts the blond the most next to the alpha. Harry would’ve texted one of his classmates and just lied that he’s sick, but professors are oddly less considerate during finals month. And Professor Jones is one of the few omegas in their department, so she’ll understand Harry’s reason for not attending classes.

_rnt u on pressies ?_

_I forgot to take them :(_

_how do u 4get 2 tke thm ?_

Harry lets out a slightly irritated breath. It’s steadily getting hotter in this room, so he pulls his shirt off and tosses it onto the floor. He’s already starting to sweat when he lies back down against the sheets.

_I’m not sure if you’ve noticed niall but finals are getting close so I’ve been distracted_

His fingers twitch against the screen of his phone. He’s going to miss a quiz today. He only hopes his professor will allow him to take a makeup exam.

Harry’s pulled out of his thoughts when his phone buzzes with a text. _is louis there ?_

Harry lets out an involuntary whine at the thought of his alpha. God, he sure wished Louis were here. He’d take such good care of Harry. So far in their relationship, he’s only had to help Harry through a heat once, but it had been such a good experience for the both of them. If only it didn’t interfere with school like it is now, Harry wouldn’t even bother taking suppressants.

He wants to call Louis, wants to hear his voice. He needs Louis here now, needs to feel Louis’ hands on him, oh god, it’s starting—

His phone suddenly rings with an incoming call, and Harry realizes he hasn’t replied to Niall’s text yet. With a slightly shaking hand, he accepts the call, and Niall’s loud voice instantly fills the room. _“Harry? Are you okay? Is Louis with you?”_

Harry whines. “No, he’s—school.” The more he thinks about Louis, the more he feels like his skin’s going to catch on fire. He feels so hot. He needs Louis to make everything better.

_“Why don’t you call him? Christ, Harry, I can hear you panting.”_

Harry still has enough sense in him to be embarrassed, feeling his cheeks flush. “Sorry, I—don’t wanna bother him. Working.”

 _“You need him right now,”_ Niall says, oddly sensible. _“I’m gonna call him.”_

“Niall, no, wait—” But Niall’s already hung up on him. Harry groans, sinking deeper into the sheets. He kicks the blankets off of him, feeling hot and sweaty, and here it is, it’s starting. He feels so hot and so _empty_ , and his legs part on their own, his hips hitching up as though he’s waiting for someone to take him.

He reaches down between his legs and feels himself already starting to produce slick. He traces his fingers around his rim before dipping one inside, and he can’t help the small moan that slips past his lips at the small pressure. He really needs Louis here right now, but he can’t stop once he’s started, can’t take his fingers away. So instead he just pushes another inside, starting to fuck himself, wishing it were smaller but more clever fingers twisting inside him instead of his own twitchy, frantic ones.

 

~

 

Harry isn’t sure how much time passes before a sound other than his own moans and heavy pants reaches his ears. The door opening. More specifically, it’s the bedroom door.

He forces his eyes open and sees Louis standing there, staring at him with dark eyes and a hungry expression. Harry isn’t sure how long he’s been getting himself off now—his stomach’s a mess, already having come a few times, and the sheets below him are a drenched in sweat and slick. He’s leaking everywhere, and the room smells heavy with the scent of an omega in heat, but now there’s something else, too. An alpha. _Louis_.

“Louis,” Harry manages to get out, and that seems to snap Louis out of whatever thoughts he’s caught himself in. Harry watches, eyes half-lidded, as the older boy pulls his clothes off until he’s just wearing his boxers, and Harry immediately spreads his legs wider apart, silently asking for Louis to get onto the bed. “Please.”

“Baby,” Louis says, and his voice sounds rough, a little strained, as he climbs onto the bed. Harry can see the way the blues of his eyes darken, the way his jaw clenches slightly. It makes Harry keen, knowing that Louis’ here and that Louis wants him, that he has this kind of effect on the alpha. His trembling hands reach out, trying to pull Louis closer.

Louis doesn’t move though, gaze traveling from Harry’s undoubtedly flushed face down to his chest and lower still, to where he’s got streaks of come drying on his stomach and then even lower, to where his cock is still hard and his hole is leaking.

“Baby,” Louis repeats himself, snapping his gaze back up to Harry’s face. “You should’ve called me.”

“Sorry,” Harry whimpers, turning his face into the pillow. “Didn’t want to bother you… working…”

He feels fingers on his cheek, the touch making his heated skin feel both cooler and hotter. It’s a relief, but at the same time it makes Harry more desperate. He just needs Louis.

“Look at me,” comes Louis’ voice, and Harry immediately turns his head. It’s—Louis’ not even using his alpha voice. His tone is actually gentle, but Harry always obeys. He likes pleasing his alpha. “You’d never bother me, yeah? I’m your alpha. I always want to take care of you.”

Harry whimpers happily at that. He opens his mouth to speak, to say that he always wants to be taken care of, when Louis suddenly presses down against him. Harry’s words get caught on his tongue, a moan slipping past his lips instead.

“How long have you been like this, baby?” Louis asks, and god, he’s hard as well—Harry can feel the thick line of him press against his hip, and he keens, his mind suddenly clouding with want and need. He tries to grind back against Louis, but Louis keeps him pinned down to the bed. “Answer my question, Harry.”

Harry whines. “I don’t—I’m not sure.”

Louis leans down even more, pressing their bodies together. “Poor baby. You’ve been getting yourself off for a while now, yeah? Don’t worry. I’ll make it all better now.”

Yes, Harry thinks. Yes, yes, please. He tries to say it, but all that comes out of his mouth is a long moan when Louis’ lips find the pulse of his neck. His teeth graze the skin, but not quite breaking it, and Harry tilts his head back, baring more of his neck for Louis to just mark and _take_.

Instead of doing that, however, Louis just goes lower and starts pressing kisses down Harry’s body. The touch of his lips against Harry’s heated skin makes Harry feel momentarily relief, makes his senses a little clearer. He still feels hot, feels empty and needy and like he’s going to burst if Louis doesn’t get inside him soon, but he feels a little more grounded, too. He knows Louis will make it all better, will give him what he needs.

Louis pauses to suck a bruise into the skin by Harry’s hip, right where the laurels are inked into his skin. Harry’s breath catches in his throat when he feels fingers trailing up his thigh, touch feather-light, and he parts his legs even more, silently asking Louis to touch him where he desperately needs it.

He only has to wait a few seconds before there are fingers tracing around the slick skin of his rim. Louis pulls back, leaving the skin by Harry’s hip tingling, and he glances down to where Harry’s leaking. He doesn’t push his fingers in—he doesn’t need to. “Already ready for me, aren’t you, baby? Already wet and open, don’t even need me to finger you. Do you want me inside?”

“Please,” is all Harry can say, arching his back and body clenching up at the thought of finally getting his alpha’s cock inside him. God, he needs it so much. Needs to feel full, needs to get fucked into this bed until he feels his alpha’s knot locked inside him, so that he’d stop feeling like he’s about to burst into flames inside out.

Louis seems to understand this. He looks at Harry’s face for a few seconds, and—and he looks hungry, like he wants to devour Harry whole, but there’s also a flicker of reassurance there. Harry knows, even in his lust-hazed mind, that Louis will take care of him.

There’s a few seconds of shuffling, Louis adjusting their positions into something a little more comfortable. He slips in between Harry’s legs more properly after pulling his boxers off (Harry moans at the sight of his cock, big and hard and _thick_ —Harry can’t wait to feel it inside him, stretching him open, giving him everything he needs), hooking his elbows onto the backs of Harry’s knees and nearly folding the omega in half. He uses one hand to guide himself, teasing Harry a little by running the head of his cock up and down Harry’s crack, messy with slick. Harry whines and tries to shove his hips down to get Louis inside, but he’s stuck in place, unable to do much but writhe and wait.

“God, baby, you’re so fucking wet,” Louis groans, rubbing the tip of his cock directly over Harry’s leaking hole. If he’d just put a little pressure, press forward just slightly, he’d already be slipping in—Harry’s been fingering himself for who-knows-how-long now, and due to his heat his body’s more open, more loose, ready for a cock even without any prep. He’s dripping, so fucking messy, and Louis presses his cock fully against Harry’s arse, grinding his hips forward as though he’s trying to get his entire dick wet with Harry’s slick.

Harry whines loudly, throwing his head back. “Louis, please—inside.”

Louis fucks his hips forward a few more times before he finally relents, pressing the head of his cock against Harry’s rim and slipping in. Harry’s body wracks with something like a sob, his hands twisting into the sheets as he’s filled inch by inch. His senses suddenly feel like they’re on overdrive, his skin feeling ten times hotter and his ears picking up on the slick sounds of Louis fucking into him and his nose filling with the smell of _Louis Louis Louis_ —strong and overwhelming and addicting.

Something like a growl comes out of Louis’ mouth once he’s pressed all the way in, and Harry’s body immediately adjusts, opening up to the feeling of Louis so thick and deep inside him. It drives him mad with desire and need, the way he can feel Louis hot and throbbing inside him, finally giving him what his body’s been begging for.

Of course, Louis senses that Harry doesn’t need to adjust. They know each other’s bodies better than anyone else, and even though there’s still a lot to discover, Louis knows just what Harry needs. Knows how to take care of him. He pulls out just a bit, pushing back in immediately, starting with quick and sharp thrusts inside. He’s tilting his hips, shifting ever so slightly, and Harry waits for the moment Louis finds it, waits for that first blindingly-good second where it’ll feel like sparks are shooting up his spine.

Harry’s lips part in a silent scream the moment Louis hits his prostate, and Louis makes a sound close to a growl as Harry’s body tightens around him. He focuses his thrusts against that spot, and Harry can feel himself producing more slick at how much pleasure he’s feeling. He feels so _good_ he could cry with it. His eyes squeeze shut as he pulls on the sheets, his body sliding up and down the bed with each hard thrust that Louis gives him.

“You feel so good,” Louis murmurs, voice low and rough. He leans down, pressing his stomach against Harry’s cock, mouth latching onto the skin of Harry’s neck. His scruff scratches at the sensitive skin there, and Harry wishes it’d leave marks, wants his entire body to feel sore and sensitive in all the best ways after this. Judging on how his heats usually last anywhere from three to five days, he has no doubt that he’s going to be all marked up come next week.

Louis slows his movements, then, rolling his hips instead. He ducks his head lower and closes his lips around one of Harry’s nipples, making the omega whimper. He flicks his tongue over the swollen bud, teasingly grazing it with his teeth. Harry releases one of his hands from its tight grip on the sheets so he can tangle his fingers into the alpha’s hair and keep him there.

With each thrust in, Louis’ cock manages to brush past Harry’s prostate, and with the way he’s rolling his hips he manages to get in so _deep_. Harry’s body pleasantly aches with it, and added to the way his cock brushes over Louis’ stomach every time the alpha fucks back inside and the way his nipples are being played with, it’s not long before he feels like he’s seconds away from coming.

“Lou—Louis, m’gonna… oh god, I’m gonna come,” he manages to get out, nearly sobbing as Louis fucks against his prostate.

Louis gives his nipple one more lick before pulling away, fucking into Harry even harder. His eyes are dark and Harry can smell him _everywhere_ , can feel him everywhere too, so overwhelmingly good. His alpha makes him feel so good.

“Go on,” Louis says, voice rough, “you can come, baby.”

It’s like a switch has been flipped and suddenly Harry is coming, adding to the dried mess on his stomach. He’s sobbing as Louis keeps on fucking him through it, knowing that he won’t be completely satisfied until Louis’ locked inside him, filling him up completely with his knot and come. And even then, he’d only settle down for a while before the need to be fucked and filled kicks in again. It’s going to be a long few days for them both.

His cock isn’t getting soft, Louis continuously fucking against his prostate, only slowing down slightly. Harry’s body is starting to feel sensitive but he doesn’t tell Louis to stop because he needs it—and Louis knows that too, knows what Harry wants and needs, knows if it gets to be too much.

“Touch yourself,” Louis says. Commands. He’s not using his voice, but he might as well be with how fast Harry complies. He closes a hand around himself and tugs, whining because it’s starting to ache but it’s also _so good_. He’s so overwhelmed.

He’s back to full hardness in no time, and Louis tells him to keep his hands above his head. Harry follows, whimpering when Louis changes his thrusts into longer, deeper strokes. He pulls out nearly all the way, leaving just the head of his cock inside. Harry clenches, whining at the sudden emptiness, and then Louis’ pushing all the way back in in one go. He’s shifted their positions a little so that Harry’s legs are thrown over his shoulders, folding Harry in half even more, and this way he can get in even _deeper_. Harry’s body aches with it in all the best ways.

He grips onto the slats of the headboard for leverage as he gets fucked slow and hard, so different from how Louis had been pounding him just minutes before. Like this he can really _feel_ Louis, feel every inch of his thick cock as it pushes inside. Harry can feel himself continuing to produce even more slick at how good it all feels, and when Louis presses all the way inside Harry can feel that the skin around the alpha’s cock is also wet from how much he’s leaking.

The realization makes him feel hot and dirty but also even more _needy_ , so he starts whimpering, asking for Louis to give it to him harder. Louis doesn’t comply immediately, keeping the slow, even pace of his hips. The head of his cock presses right up against Harry’s spot, making the omega moan, and Louis drags his hips back slowly.

“You’ve got me so wet,” he says, glancing down between them to watch the way his cock pushes inside Harry’s eager body. “You’re just—fucking dripping so much, my cock’s so wet. _You’re_ so wet, it’s so hot inside you.”

Harry still has enough sense left in him to blush at Louis’ words. He grips the headboard tighter and tilts his hips up a little, moaning when Louis grabs onto the front of his thighs and starts really fucking in.

“Such a good boy for me,” Louis groans, hips moving with more purpose now. His hips slap loudly against Harry’s arse and the back of his thighs with every push in, and Harry can hear _everything_ , even the slick sounds of Louis’ cock sliding into him over and over. “You feel so good, baby. You look so good, too. So hot.”

Harry’s body starts to tremble, feeling himself creep closer to the edge once more. It should be embarrassing how close he is to coming again only after a short amount of time, but Louis just does that to him. He can’t help it—not with the way Louis is talking, not with the way Louis is looking at him as though he’s the best thing to ever happen, not with the way Louis smells so strong and good, and certainly not with the way Louis _feels_ , inside him and above him and just… _everywhere_.

Harry’s mind is hazy, nothing but a mantra of _Louis Louis Louis,_ and it’s with Louis fucking right into his spot and then _grinding_ in deep that he comes another time, his back arching from the bed and his body trembling from the force of it and his hole clenching, trying to flutter shut around Louis’ cock but he _can’t_ because Louis is _still_ fucking him.

Harry’s entire body is sensitive, his arse sore and his rim undoubtedly swollen by now, but there’s still a frantic need inside of him, a desperate need to have a knot locked inside him. At this point he doesn’t even care if he comes again, he just wants to feel his alpha—feel Louis fill him up with his knot and his come, feel it locked inside him until the burning and insistent ache in him goes away, and then to absolutely _drip_ with it once Louis can pull out of him.

And then—and then Louis _does_ pull out of him, leaving Harry empty and wet and clenching on nothing. He whines, releasing his grip on the headboard—his arm muscles scream in protest but he doesn’t care, just reaches out for Louis and tries to pull him back.

Louis just shakes his head, and Harry oddly feels like crying just to get Louis to fuck him again, when he’s being lifted up and turned and—oh. Oh. Louis leans against the headboards and slips Harry onto his lap with the omega’s back facing him, and then—

“ _Yes_ ,” Harry’s moan ends in a whimper when Louis sits him back down onto his cock. He spreads his legs apart even more and sinks down, a satisfied moan slipping past his lips as he’s filled once more. He doesn’t wait for Louis to tell him to move, just fucks himself down until he’s completely seated.

“Yeah,” Louis hisses, pushing his hips up, “go on, fuck yourself on my cock. That’s it. Good boy.”

Harry whines, lifting his body up and down, movements frantic. He’s not even focusing on himself anymore—his cock twitches, getting hard again slowly, but he doesn’t pay any attention to it. His focus is set on making Louis come, on getting his alpha to pop a knot so that Harry can finally calm down, even for just a few hours.

He’s still leaking, and he can feel that Louis’ groin and thighs are wet and sticky with his slick. If anything, that only makes Harry even hotter for it, and he bounces harder on Louis’ cock, feeling the base thickening.

“So close,” Louis murmurs into his ear, and then he’s fucking up into Harry, gripping onto the omega’s waist and bouncing him on his cock. “I’m going to knot you, yeah? Know you need that.”

Harry just whimpers his agreement. He tries to keep up with Louis’ pace, but his body’s starting to feel the strain of getting relentlessly fucked and his thighs start to shake. Louis is groaning right into his ear, and then there’s a hand on his cock, tugging him in time with Louis fucking up into him.

Harry _screams_ —his body feels _too much_ and he can’t keep up, but then he feels the base of Louis’ cock swelling even further and he knows the alpha’s close. Gathering whatever’s left of his strength, Harry rocks back onto Louis a few times, and then—

And then Louis reaches up with his free hand to tug on Harry’s hair while his other hand continues to stroke Harry’s cock, his hips shoving up into Harry one last time as his knot pops inside, his cock pulsing come deep inside Harry’s body. Harry sobs loudly as the feeling washes over him, his cock kicking and releasing one final time, spilling all over Louis’ fingers.

He feels sticky and messy and sensitive and _sore_ , but most of all he feels _satisfied._ He clenches around Louis’ knot, whimpers at the feeling of Louis’ come filling him up. Behind him, Louis is breathing heavily, and Harry can feel his chest rising and falling.

It takes a full minute before either of them can move, and then Louis’ lifting his hand, Harry licking his fingers clean of his come. Louis presses a kiss against his bare, sweaty shoulder, shifting them into a more comfortable position. He keeps a steady arm around the omega’s waist, careful not to pull at his rim with his knot, and he settles them down onto their sides so that he’s spooning Harry.

Harry sighs happily at their position—he absolutely loves being Louis’ little spoon. It makes him feel safe and protected and cared for and _loved_. He feels pretty loved right now, with Louis’ knot locked inside him, keeping them together for probably the next thirty, forty minutes. Maybe even the next hour. They’ve both had pretty intense orgasms.

“Nap for now, love,” Louis whispers, pressing a kiss to the back of Harry’s neck. “I’ll clean you up once my knot goes down, then I’ll get you some food, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry agrees, eyes already slipping shut. “I’ll probably be begging for another round in a few hours, though.”

Louis laughs, and the sound is soft and lovely. “It’s what I’m here for, love. Now sleep.”

Harry yawns. “M’kay. Love you.”

Another kiss, this time behind his ear. “Love you too.”

 

~

 

Harry’s heat ends just three days later, and by the time he attends classes again he has a pleasantly sore arse and a skip to his step. He’s also got a bright smile on his face all the time, so much that other students probably hate him for being so damn happy when everyone’s supposed to be stressing over finals.

But oh well, Harry thinks to himself with a shrug. Why wouldn’t he be happy? He’s got the best alpha ever.

No, scratch that… he’s got the best _mate_ ever, he thinks, touching the bite mark on the side of his neck, smile widening even more.

**Author's Note:**

> there's an omega harry fic exchange and sign-ups close june 8.......... just saying, we could really use more omega harry :D


End file.
